the break that changed it all
by xOxliveinlovexOxO
Summary: everything was going great for troy and gabriella. until spring break that is. trusts will be tested. promises broken. and secrets made. nothing will be the same after it. will troy and gabriella's old love save them or will it drift them apart.?
1. trailer

The break that changed it all

**The break that changed it all.**

**AN. This is my new story.**

**Here is a summary of the story like a short trailer.**

**Give me some reviews and ill put the first chapter up.**

( gabriella- **bold, **troy- _italics, _shar- underline, taylor- **bold underline**, chad- _**bold italics**_,)

The break that changed it all.

Gabriella and Troy were the happiest couple and could trust each other completely.

What happens when spring break rolls around and changes everything.

**Ahhh spring break in a week im soo excited!!**

I know californias gunna be the best. 

_Florida will be better._

**no it wont because you will be away from me..**

_you got me there._

but when they go away from each for a week. Trust will be out to the tests. Secrets are made and promises are broken.

**Who are you with?**

_No one just me._

**I hear someone in the back round.**

_i-i um d-don't know w-w-what you are talkingabout._

**It it sounds like a…a girl.**

Line goes dead.

And when they get back nothing will be the same.

**Troy I trusted you and you broke that trust.**

_Gabby wait.._

Awww… gabby don't worry about it itll all be okay.

**You sure about that shar.**

Absolutely he's in love with you. It will take him forever to get over you.

**Make forever end today.**

What do yo-.. who is that slut he is with.

_Guys I would like you to meet Ashley._

Everyone- "WHAT!"

**Where did you meet her troy**

_In florida._

**What! **

(Gabriella runs way with tears in her eyes)

TROY how could you.

Will their love bring them back together or only drift them father apart.

_Gabby your on my mind all the time. I never stop thinking about you._

**Troy LEAVE ME ALONE and never talk to me AGAIN.**

_Please gabby I love you._

**i-i love you too.**

_Wheres Gabriella_

She is in the hospital

_What WHY._

_Troy I know what happened to gabby. I saw it all._

_So you were there for it all and didn't bother to stop it!_

Troy please tell me you've seen Gabriella I cant find here anywhere.

_No I haven't._

Im afraid she might be committing suicide right now troy. I'm so scared.

_GABRIELLA_

**Troy.**

_Gabby please don't jump._

**Goodbye.**

**(picture Gabriella jumping of a cliff for the scene of the trailer thingy)**

haha I love drama so you will get a a lot of itt.

well that's it review and stuff and ill get the first chapter out soon.


	2. everythings perfect

AN. First chapter. I hope you like. Review please thanks. xox

Chapter 1……Everything is perfect

Gabriella's POV.

I turned my alarm clock off and slowly got out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth I walked over to my closet and pulled out jeans with a hot pink tank. I went over to my mirror and put on my makeup. I don't like that much make up so I make it look natural. My hair was down with my natural brown curls.

I grabbed my bag for school, slipped on flip flops and made my way down stairs.

"hey hunny," my mommy said in a good mood.

"Hey mom, I don't have time for breakfast. I'm gunna be late. Bye I love you.

"okay bye sweetie"

I walked out the front door and made my way to school. I am a sophomore at East High. I graduate in two years, 2010, I cant wait. Anyway I felt like walking today so I did. I live close so it doesn't matter.

……………………………………………

Nobody's POV

Gabriella walked into the crowded hallways of East High. Making her way to her locker she saw some of her guy friends, simple waved then continued to walk to her locker. Once she got to her locker she opened it got all her books out and when she closed the locker door she saw a blue eyed boy named Troy leaning on the locker next to hers.

"Hey beautiful" said troy

"hey have you seen my super hot boyfriend around anywhere??" Gabriella asked playfully.

"umm no I haven't im so sorry" troy said chuckling

"oh well bye then" Gabriella said trying not to laugh.

(Gabriella turned to walk away then troy grabbed her by the arm and said..

"hey hey get back here"

"hahaha I had you worried there didn't I" Gabriella said

"ha not at all babe"

"sure I did you wouldn't be able to survive if you lost me Bolton"

"maybe you are right there montez"

once they were done talking they both walked hand and hand to meet the rest of their friends.

"ahh hey gabby!" shappy yelled

"hey shar" gabriella yelled back

"okay ladies we are inside and standing right next to each other no need to yell." Chad said

Gabriella and sharpay both rolled their eyes.

"ahh i cant believe spring break is in a week" gabriella said excited

"yeahh I know californians gunna be the best" shapay said

"yeah I know we leave Sunday shar. We have to pack"

"ahh I know like soon. You know how much luggage we are gunna have"

"ehmagawd I know!" Gabriella said

"umm excuse me but florida is gunna be way better." Troy said

"no its not" said Gabriella

"why is that" troy asked

"because I wont be there duh!"

BRINGGG

"ehmagawd the bell" they all said

they all said bye and went to class.

…………………………………….

Troy's POV.

School is over and I just drove Gabriella home. When I got home I went into the kitchen grabbed a bag of chips then went to my room. No one was home, my dad was staying late at school and my mom was at work. I went and sat at my desk and started my homework.

Gabriella's POV.

Troy just dropped me off at my house. My mom was at work so nobody was home. Sharpay was coming over in a little bit because we were gunna start packing and picking out what clothes we wanted to bring to California. I went to get my suit case, which was huge, and brought it up to my room. After about 15 minutes I heard the door bell ring. I opened the front door and it was sharpay will a bunch of clothes. We went upstairs to my room and started to look through all our clothes and pick out which ones we were going to bring. Once we were done we went back downstairs into the kitchen to make some dinner. My mom was working late then she was going out after work so she wasn't going to be home until late tonight.

"so shar what to you want for dinner? We could make something order something or go out whatever you want to do."

"dinner??"

"yeah its almost 6"

"wow time goes bye fast when you are packing" my bolnd friend said shocked while looking at the clock in disbelief of what time it was.

"soo what do you want to do?" I asked.

"ummm lets order something"

"okay what?"

"umm I could go for some pizza"

"ha okay sounds good ill go and call the pizza place. Just go up in my room ill meet you there."

"okay"

while I went into the kitchen shar walked up to my room.

Sharpay's POV.

Ughh I was soo hungary im soo happy we were ordering a ton of pizza. I was siiting on gabriella's bed when I saw a book on he floor half way underneath her night stand. I walked over to where it was and picked it up. It looked like a diary. I opened it and started flipping through the pages. I stopped at a page and started to read:

May 25 2006

Dear Diary,

My dad left yesterday, for good. My mom said it was for the best but I don't know. I loved my dad and he was always there for me. I just don't know why he would leave, especially a week before I graduated 8th grade. I don't know what I did I thought he loved me why would he leave like that. I thought he loved my mom to, well he said he did. I barely slept last night I was crying soo much. I just don't know why he would leave. I never want to see him again and I hope he never comes back. At least my mom is taking it well it seems like she saw it coming and like she said it was for the best. I hope it is. My mom said that he left because he found someone else. I also think my mom kicked him out because of his drinking problem. He would always come home drunk and just start yelling at everyone and throwing stuff sometimes he was so drunk he would hit or slap me and sometimes when its was really bad he punched me but I knew it was just from the alcohol…..

I stopped reading and thought 'that's why sometimes she had bruises on her.' Then I continued to read..

….and so did my mom. My mom let that go but I think when she found out he was cheating on her she got really mad. Im still really sad but at least I have my mom and my amazing friends that will always be there for me.

"that's the real reason he left. Better keep this to myself."

I flipped to the last entry. Which was written a couple days ago and started to read it:

March 7 2008

Today was another great day. I love life right now I have awesome friends who will always have my back and an amazing boyfriend. Its great! Spring break is coming up soon and I cant wait! me and shar are going to California together. My mom is coming to but she is going for work so it will pretty much just be me and shar. We are going to have so much fun especially since shar is like my best friend. I know she will always be there for me and have my back no matter what happens shes like the most amazing friend and im soo glad shes mine haha. Life is just great right now!!

"aww thanks gab your are the bestest best friend too.."

uhoh! I heard Gabriella coming up stairs I put there diary back where I found it the ran over to the computer quickly went on myspace and started to login just a s Gabriella walked in the room. Pheww.. that was close.

Nobody's POV

"okay shar the pizza should be here in like 30 to 45 minutes."

"okay what did youu get?"

"ummm 1 large sausage and 1 large cheese and 1 extra large cheese"

"haha okay we are so fat ha"

"shar shut up im fricken hungary"

"okay gabs whatever"

"so what are you doing on my computer ms evens?"

"nothing just on myspace"

"haha aren't you always on there"

"yeah pretty much.

45 min later.

"shar the pizzas here "

"okay be right down"

sharpay exited out of myspace and went downstairs to eat the ton of pizza they ordered.

Troys POV

I finished my homework a while ago and now im just sitting at home alone watching tv and playing video games.

"im so bored"

I picked up my phone and dialed a number and waited for them to pick up.

"hello?"

"hey Gabriella what you doing"

"hey babe. Eh nothing shar is over and we ordered a bunch of pizza ha."

Oh I love her laugh I don't know why its just soo cute.

"haha oh well have fun with that ha"

"yeah but babe I gotta go sorry"

"ha okay call me when she leaves. Bye babe I love youu.

"oka-- Shar don't do that- sorry love you too gotta go. SHAR!"

-line goes dead.

Haha wow I don't even wanna know what happened. Yeah so after I got off the phone with Gabriella I went into the kitchen to get some food because I was starving. Hmm I just realized something I haven't really realized before my life is going pretty good right now. I don't know everything is just perfect. I have the best girlfriend anyone could ask for and I have amazing friends. What could go wrong everythings perfect.

……………………………….

Well that's the first chapter sorry it took so long im super busy and stuff so ill get the next chapter out soon. 

Peace xox


End file.
